User blog:The Reclusive One/Gaia (Rebellation Z)
Introduction Gaia is the main theme in the Rebellation Z series and the mystical power wielded by many inhabitants of Galaxy. This energy is the driving force behind every supernatural feat performed in the series. It can be accessed through two known methods: by drawing upon the natural Gaia produced by the body (within certain species) or by drawing upon a magical object that has such a link, such as the Elemental Orbs. Drawing power from the elemental orbs or cosmic rings offer purified, focused Gaia. The Gaia produced by the body is raw energy that's much harder to control, and in a normal human’s case will result in immediate death, though extremely few humans have prolonged exposures to gaia. All living creatures that possess gaia are part of the same galactic family, called Galaxians, which explains how so many different species can be compatible with each other, resulting in the hybrids that live on Earth. It's maybe possible for the strength of one's sensitivity to their gaia to be dependent upon the user’s location. Whilst in the special dimension, Zero had stated that he could feel an abundance of Gaia in himself, although because of Fiest he could not tap into it to perform any Gaia Arts. Certain individuals, such as the Sisterhood of Guardians, use Nala’s Prayer to help amplify their connection to Gaia, as they believe this power to be derivative of a mother-goddess. Gaia Network Gaia is produced as long as one lives, but the amount an individual's body is able to produce varies from individual to individual. For example, if the average matured neo-human possesses a normal supply of Gaia, then someone of high royalty like Shaneylle has 1000 times that. It is produced by organs, but flows through special sensories that spread throughout the body like a pseudo-nervous system called a "Gaia Network". While ordinary gaia-sensitive creatures possess Gaia networks, Overlanders possess "Gaia Cells", meaning their gaia is decoded and produced in each individual cell, and beings such as dragons (phantasmal extensions of the universe) possess Gaia Cores that produce tremendously vaster amounts of gaia than networks and cells, being able to produce immense amounts of gaia just by breathing. Essence Essence is the purest form of Gaia produced by the heart and is shaped like an orb. Beings can only produce one essence, but hold up to two or three. For example, Myeato Urusaki, a Neo-Human possesses three essences, his own (produced at birth), the dragon Raziel’s (via having his dragon heart), and the Mother-Queen’s (via her being reborn inside Myeato) which increases both his gaia-sensitivity and maximum potential to beyond even considerably unique means. Notably, while a gaia-sensitive creature cannot live without their gaia, they can live without their Essence. Brodrick and Shyanne are examples, but because of this they cannot reach their maximum power or exceed it. Negative Effects Gaia is harmful to regular humans if it gets in their body and since this energy can be produced in bodily fluids such as saliva, blood, sperm, etc. should a human kiss a neo-human, get blood from a neo-human, or have sex with a neo-human, they risk being affected by their gaia. The only known exception to this is Aria, who is a normal human, but immune to Gaia due to unknown reasons. Neo-Human/Human hybrids do exist (Raitsuu Uhara, Suna May, and Yasumi June being examples) but they are canonically classified as neo-humans since they do indeed have gaia. Their mothers however, being ordinary humans, survived long enough to give birth to them but died immediately after with the exception of Yasmine Uhara, who became sick with CIDS (Cardiovascular Immune Deficiency Syndrome) but was kept alive through advanced scientific means (until she was killed during the raid on the Star Colony Ark). With the exception of Overlanders, all other Galaxians are dependent on their Gaia, without it, they would die. Onyx Power also possesses negative effects when used in a significant amount. It eventually rots the body and the mind, which is why only the Queen herself, an Overlander, and her daughter are capable of using great amounts of it. However their bodies will also eventually deteriorate as well. Gaia Objects There are objects that harness and contain focused/non-lethal gaia energy. Objects that utilize Gaia include the Elemental Orbs, physical representations of the elements in the Galaxy, the Ultimate Orb, the most powerful orb that controls all the elemental orbs, the Gaian Rings worn by Yasumi June, and the Onyx Drive (which is used to stabilize Onyx Power). Rina Asahina’s Spiral Engine also utilizes Gaia via producing it through Rina’s body in place of her heart, functioning similarly to a gaia network. Tapping into objects such as the Elemental Orbs offer focused gaia that can be used by even ordinary humans, evidenced by Dr. Manugirobi using two orbs to obtain a powerful transformation without suffering any negative effects. Such objects are the only possible way for an ordinary creature to utilize the power of gaia. Category:Rebellation Z Category:Blog posts